Beautiful
by Jijokii
Summary: Ginny goes to the ball without a date, and never dances... Until the last dance, with a wonderful stranger. Songfic, "Heaven". One shot. GinnyDraco. I rather like this one.


Hey, Thanks Mo for da idea =D Hope you don't mind.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
-Jijokii  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baby you're all that i want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
Im finding it hard to believe  
  
we're i heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isnt too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
~*~  
  
It's THE night. It's the night of her life. She sat for hours in front of the magical mirror, applying mascara to her eyelashes again and again.  
  
"If you put on any more," Hermione said, fixing her dress, "Your eyelashes will touch your eyebrows." Ginny laughed, but she wasn't really listening. Harry asked Hermione to the ball. She was heartbroken. Feeling sorry for her, Hermione set her up with Neville. Ginny sighed dreamily at the thought of Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry if I.erm. stole your date Ginny. I hope you aren't mad." Hermione apologized.  
  
"It.It's fine, really." Ginny lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh thinkin about our younger years  
  
there was only you and me  
  
we were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
we've been down that road before  
  
but thats over now  
  
you keep me coming back for more  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny hadn't danced the whole night. Hermione and Harry kept on snogging, and it was really disturbing her. Then, it was THE song. That last song. Where the one you truly want will take you in their arms fly you around the ballroom.  
  
No one came for Ginny.  
  
Ginny started to sniffle, she was the only one not dancing on the girl's side. She was a wallflower. Officially. She felt horrible about herself.  
  
"Um. I don't have anyone to dance with." Someone said, Ginny sight was blurry from the tears, so she looked up and saw a big black blob. "Want to. Uh. Dance?"  
  
Then, suddenly, the song started to heat up into the refrain, the magical speakers bellowed,  
  
"Baby you're all that i want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
Im finding it hard to believe  
  
we're i heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isnt too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
We're in heaven"  
  
Ginny and the stranger were lamely dancing for awhile. Ginny didn't know why several people stopped dancing around them.  
  
"Here we go." The stranger said, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Her flowing skirt whirled around the boy. He flung her out of his arms, then caught her expertly.  
  
"Don't drop me!"  
  
"I won't. I promise." He spun her around on her toes, and caught her waist when she fell over. They stood like that for awhile, his arms around her waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
there's a lot that i can say  
  
but just hold me now  
  
cause our love will light the way  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny's expertly-done-up hair was now in a tangled mess. Her makeup smeared by her tears, black mascara juice running down her cheeks. Her blush rubbed off into her hair, and her eye shadow had disappeared.  
  
"I look ugly." She turned away from the stranger."  
  
"You're beautiful." He put his thumb on her chin and turned her head towards him. Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baby you're all that i want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
Im finding it hard to believe  
  
we're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isnt too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song almost came to a close. No one was dancing now, all eyes were on Ginny and the stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny questioned him. But it was too late, he was gone. Ginny ran through the halls trying to find him, she finally caught sight of someone running down the halls. ~*~*~*~  
  
Now ourdreams are coming true  
  
through the good times and the bad  
  
i'll be standing there by you  
  
~*~*~*~ "Hello?" Ginny ran, her high heels clicking on the cobblestone flooring.  
  
"What is it,?" The boy turned around. "Weasely." He added.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Draco. I'm looking for someone." Ginny ran the opposite direction. As soon as she was out of eat-shot, Draco smiled to himself.  
  
"She really is beautiful." He then shuffled down the hall to his own common room. "She really is." He whispered. ~*~*~*~  
  
we're in heaven  
  
love is all that i need  
  
And i find it there in your heart  
  
it isnt to hard to see  
  
we're i heaven  
  
We're in heaven! ~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
